mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mayberry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 216 The Manicurist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Andlaw99 (Talk) 04:48, November 29, 2010 archive WE BOTH ARCHIVED OUR PAGES AT THE SAME TIME!!! LOLLL!I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 15:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) re: contrib yeah! great! we must be coming soon, 'cause i've seen a lot of new spotlights I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 16:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :lets see who gets it first, shall we? LOL --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 17:06, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::don't know. how 'bout nothing?! LOL! just a fun thing to do!! (just finished watching 802 Howard the Bowler) p.s. will you be watching the big Royal Wedding tomorrow? i will! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 18:05, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, i get kinda tired hearing about it too! Kate isn't my favorite. i mainly want to see the guests. --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 18:17, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::yep! me too! hope it's not TO crazy! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 18:29, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :hope not. she'd get tangled up! are you gonna work on the other seasons? --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 18:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) the dress Well, what so you think of the dress? I watched the WHOLE thing on Youtube, BBC, and CNN! Ah! Took the WHOLE day! Loved it! And you? --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 19:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) re:thanks Sure thing! It was fun! Um....what about Andy's Vacation and Howard Sprauge? Last night my computer installed some new software and it closed ALL my tabs! I had a thing on another wiki I had worked on for a month...and puf! it was gone. so i'm not in the best of moods right now. *sigh* I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 06:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) episode guide Hey! Hope you don't mind that I borrowed the episode guide for my Bonanza wiki! I can't figure out how to arrange the eps there, so I'm trying this! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 06:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) bonanza wiki Thanks! I'll try that! So you don't know ANYTHING about Bonanza? Too bad! It's a great show! Takes place out west- which means alot of gunfights! lol! I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 06:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Oh, ok! Thanks! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 07:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- me too. but it moved up in the list! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 07:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) a great wiki I've been thinking that if we want the biggest TAGS wiki, we should make pages on every character and place mentioned. it gets confusing trying to go here and here and trying to find the character and place. I'd be willing to take on the responsibilty. if you like it, we would just put "mentioned character" or "mentioned place" in the category. hope you like it! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 10:53, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Just thought it would be fun.... --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 16:48, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I found you by... I was bored and wanted to find something about Leon so I did a Google search for The Andy Griffith Show Wiki and it brought me here. :) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:02, May 6, 2011 (UTC) How many users edit here? I've seen 4 so far (including you and me) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:15, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Cool. :) And I found a funny .gif file too lol. That could go along with... You know? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:19, May 6, 2011 (UTC) At first I thought this place would be one of those unprofessional wikis that some guy comes along and makes and then they don't make a single article. :P But then I saw the main page and thought "This wiki is awesome". --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I guess it takes a long time to make +1,000 articles, considering this has been running since 2008. I also have my own wiki that I am building. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:28, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You mean the wiki I edit at the most? Kinda confusing because I switch and switch and switch and switch :P But my main wikis are Club Penguin Shops (used to until they moved to another website), Pandanda Game, Cute Mario Bros (the one I mentioned), Pixar and Brickipedia/LEGO. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC)